Can't Not Love You
by andtherewego
Summary: A Series of One-Shots revolving around the lives of Sam and Mercedes.
1. Changes

**Hello, I'm not sure what to say here, but thank you for giving this a chance and reading this. I had a bunch of Samcedes feelings and with Glee ending soon, I just wanted to write out a few of my scenarios for them. I hope you guys enjoy! **

Mercedes tightened her thick black and purple scarf around her neck. She let out a loud groan as she stood in front of her boyfriend's apartment building. It was three days before thanksgiving, and she had visited Sam from L.A as a surprise; He naturally surprised her a month before, both thinking it would be the last visit until Christmas came around. Luckily, Mercedes had a free schedule until the end of the month. That of course was the surprise for Sam.

The problem, if you were wondering was that nobody was in the apartment; not Sam or Blaine, even Artie, who would usually be in his bedroom with his new editing equipment. Mercedes pulled the sleeve of her thick pea coat down to check the time.

'Twenty whole minutes and you still aren't here.' Mercedes thought with an eye roll. Normally she would hang out with Santana, Kurt, or Rachel. Unfortunately, for her the trio was busy working at the diner all the way in lower Manhattan, and she wasn't in the mood for public transportation.

It was a rough few years for Sam and herself, their main problems of course were time and distance. First with Sam moving five years before when they'd started dating, then her making a move to L.A; a year after when they tried again. After she moved, they lost contact with one another, and even stopped talking for months. It was messy and it hurt, they both _never_ wanted that to happen again.

Soon, they both came to their sense and finally talked it out. Many kisses given, hearts were unbroken, and now here they were.

Here _she_ was.

"- We have to prepare for thanksgiving anyways. It's not a big deal if you'd miss _one_ day in the studio." Mercedes' head snapped up when she heard Blaine's faint voice from down the street. "You know how Santana got last year."

"Dude, I was in the zone. You don't know what I could have drawn." Sam argued back, Mercedes saw him first round the corner with Blaine towing behind him. Mercedes smiled once Blaine noticed her before Sam. Surprisingly the ex-warbler did not give any clever hints about her being only a few feet away. Blaine simply and playfully pushed Sam's head in her direction.

"Is that Mercedes?" Sam squinted his eyes as his as he began to walk faster to her. The earlier annoyed look on his face was now bright with excitement. He wasted no time cupping her cheeks and laying long kiss on her waiting lips. Mercedes rested her hands on his shoulders as she stood on her toes to deepen the kiss.

Mercedes decided that the twenty-minute wait had been worth it. Her stomach flipped when he pulled away just to flash a wide smile, something she did not get a chance to return because he reattached himself to her.

Not that she had a problem with it. If it weren't for Blaine interrupting, she would have taken him then and there.

"Not to ruin the moment," Blaine started, Mercedes pulled away with a sheepish smile, while Sam pressed his forehead against hers. "But we should go up stairs before we freeze to death."

"_We_?" Sam smirked, Blaine quickly caught on as Mercedes elbowed the blond. Sam shrugged unapologetically; there had been many nights where he and Artie would have to bunk up in Santana and Rachel's living room when Blaine wanted some privacy with whomever he was dating at that moment.

"Okay, you guys. I'm going to hang out with Artie before Rachel and Kurt finish." Blaine smiled at Mercedes. "I'll catch up with you later." Mercedes gave him a small wave as Sam grabbed her bags with ease.

"Let go get you warmed up." Sam wiggled his eyebrows; Mercedes just simply rolled her eyes while she smiled as he led her in to the building.

Mercedes took a deep breath as she rested her head on Sam's chest; Sam ran his fingers up and down her am as she cuddled closer to him. There had been a comfortable silence between the two of them, Mercedes was sure they could just stay like this for the reminder of the night.

It was times like these when she remembered how much she hated the distance between them; how many stupid arguments it caused, the amount of lonely nights she laid in her bed thinking of him. It was almost overwhelming for the both of them.

"I wish we lived closer." Mercedes finally whispered. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. Sam opened his eyes and looked right in to her's.

"You already know I'd move to L.A in a heartbeat." He bent and kissed her forehead. Mercedes chewed her lip a little before saying:

"What if I moved here?" She noticed his eyebrows raise, and his heart slightly speeding up. "We could start looking for apartments. Start saving money up, and when I graduate at the end of the year…" She trailed off, finally sitting up and resting on her knees beside him.

"Wait," Sam propped himself up on his elbows. "You'd move _here_?" Mercedes gave him a nervous smile, as she pulled his sheet around her exposed chest.

"Of course, we'd be closer to our families and friends. I could get a job, and still try to get a record deal. You don't have to adjust to a new city, and still have your job and school." Sam smiled, now sitting completely up. She'd move to another city to make things easier for them. They would both be benefiting in a large amount of ways, rather them just being together again.

"That would be amazing," Sam said cupping her cheek. "How long have you've been thinking about this?" She took hold of his hand and held it.

"For a while," She answered. "We haven't lived in the same state for three years, and I just thought we'd be ready. Well, I _know_ I am. I just wanted to know if you were too. It's a really big step, but we love each other and went through a lot." She paused to place a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"We're older, and much more mature. We know how to take care of ourselves; I think we can do this." Mercedes lifted her shoulder with a shy smile. "So..."

"We're going to do this?" Sam grinned wider. Mercedes nodded now grinning releasing his hands to pull him in to a kiss. Sam deepened the kiss and pulled the sheet from her upper body. He grinned once again, when Mercedes pinned him down.

While the wait time was months before they'd live together, they both knew it'd be worth it.


	2. Exploring

**Thanks**** for the Reviews, favorites, and follows you guys. Much appreciated. **

"Should I be offended now?" Sam glanced up at his girlfriend's current state. Mercedes had her right arm covering her eyes, while her left hand slapped against her mouth trying to contain her giggles.

It was a quiet afternoon between the pair, which could be an understatement considering what they were doing. That afternoon was full of exploring each other's body, the parts that had gone untouched by one another in the past four months. Even the first time they tried dating nothing between them escalated besides a bit groping.

Since Mercedes had never done this, Sam wanted to go down on her first. Mercedes did not argue since she admitted she was nervous about going first. After hearing Kurt and Tina talk about their first very awkward experiences, she decided to let Sam lead.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Mercedes uncovered her eyes and watched as her boyfriend settled himself to hover over her. "It just…tickles." Sam smiled a bit before giving her a chase kiss. He regretted the tickle fight he started before going down on her...we'll his attempt.

"I get that, but there's _other_ sounds that should come from your mouth." He rubbed their noses together, causing her to smile bigger. "Not laughing at your poor boyfriend." He placed along her grin. It wasn't his first time doing it to a girl, so it wasn't like he wasn't experienced.

"It feels good though," She moaned as he nipped her neck. "That counts right?" Sam cupped her one of her breast that peered from her bra. Mercedes arched her back when his fingers lazily brushed her inner thigh.

"I don't want it to feel just good." He whined pouting his bottom lip out. Mercedes kissed his pout away. Sam bent down and deepened the kiss; he shifted both of their bodies so they would both be on their sides to face each other. Mercedes draped her leg over his waist while he captured her other between his thighs. Sam smirked when she tried to adjust her dress that'd been bunched around her waist.

"My dress has wrinkles now." Mercedes sent him a playful glare as she attempted to tie the straps together, Sam tugged them back down to expose her bra once again. She let out a sigh when he kissed her breast before trying to bury his face in her cleavage. Mercedes let out another giggle lightly pushing him again.

"You can always just take it off." Sam shrugged, "We both could be naked." instead of ignoring his suggestive comments like she usually did, Mercedes egged them on.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She whispered against is lips, Sam groaned lowly as she swiped her tongue across his lips. She smirked as her hand moved down his torso to the button of his jeans. Sam watched as she single-handedly unbutton his jeans and unzip his zipper. "Um, Can I…?" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, Can I do it to you?" A small smile appeared on his face as she quickly grabbed his wrist and placed it between her legs, Without warning, Sam pulled his hand away and before she knew it, he had pinned her down on her back and settled himself between her thighs. She felt a rush go through her as he kissed his way back down.

"What about our deal?" She sighed as he kissed her shoulder-blade. Her heart started racing as he kissed her exposed nipple that appeared when he'd pinned her down. He reached his hand between her legs as he used the other to pull her bra cup down lower.

"Yeah, you didn't say at the same time." He smirked kissing her on the lips, he pulled away "And we have unfinished business, lady" Sam bent and attached his mouth to her nipple, while he added finger inside her. She gasped in response, Sam wasted no time kissing down the rest of her body to where she wanted most attention.

Her hips jerked as her boyfriend kissed her inner thighs. Sam glanced up at her before bringing his head down to swipe his tongue along her lower lips. Mercedes let out a loud moan, slightly pulling away. Sam peeked up at her before continuing, he entered his tongue making sure to give her clit attention. Mercedes' began panting, as she uncontrollably let out moans.

"Fuck." She shut her eye as Sam moaned against her. She grabbed hold of his blond locks while she moved her hips fast as he began to pick up the pace. "Sam…" she whined, gripping her sheets below her tighter as she reached her peak. Sam continued as she came before she lightly pulled him up, bringing him down to kiss his swollen lips.

"See, that's how you're suppose to react." Sam mumbled against her lips, Mercedes kissed him once more before pushing him off her, Mercedes sat up and pushed him to rest against her headboard. She smiled at him before turning her attention to his bulge. "You don't ha-"

"Shut up, Sam." Mercedes said kissing him again as she slipped her hand in to his boxers and pulled him out, this being the second time seeing… _it_ up close. The first time was a couple of weeks before when she'd got curious and asked him, nothing more happened besides her showing him one of her breast. "Now, show me how." Sam smiled at the demand; he did not make it secret that he liked it when she was all dominating. It only taken him a moment to show her the pace and presser he'd like before she'd gotten it and was in fully control.

A minute or two later, it was all too fast for Sam's liking; he came and spilled over her knuckles. Sam regained his breath, quickly trying to get himself together. He reached over, grabbed a Kleenex from her bedside table and wiped her hand off. Mercedes let go of him while she had a small smile of accomplishment on her face.

The two adjusted the clothes; Mercedes excused herself to clean herself up and grabbing a fresh pair of underwear. The two rejoined each other to watch a movie, which was soon forgotten as they revisited their new favorite activity.

**Well, This is the first time I wrote something like this, I know it's not much details but considering how strict this website is I just pulled the rating down to M. I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Caught

"Nobody is going to catch us, 'Cedes." Sam smiled locking the classroom door behind him. Mercedes couldn't hide her smile of mischief as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a kiss.

"We have to make this quick you know." Mercedes reminded as he kissed down her neck. "Glee club starts in fifteen minutes, and it'd be obvious if we both come in late." Sam hushed her with another long kiss.

It'd been a couple of weeks since they'd officially gotten back together. Ever since he uploaded the 'Mercedes Inferno' video, Sam was on cloud nine. After their kiss, they decided they would get back together and keep their relationship private once again.

Besides the fact, they would have to make up lies to cover up their relationship to their friends; So far, everything had worked out just fine. Neither of them felt guilty anymore for sneaking around, or flirting with one another. It was just like when they first gotten together.

"We should just be open about it. Tell our friends and if they ask too much, tell them to butt out." Sam suggested as he rubbed their noses together. Mercedes giggled as she let her hands rest on his shoulders.

"We can tell them before prom." Mercedes cupped his cheek with her left hand. "I just like keeping it to ourselves. It's just really nice." Something that was agreeable, they had retrieved the intimacy they shared the summer before. It was that something she missed.

"Fine, I'm sure I can hold out until then." Sam agreed, allowing Mercedes to pull him in to a kiss. Sam lightly began to push her to the large desk; he grabbed the back of her thighs before quickly sitting her on it. After shortly breaking apart for air, they began to make out once again. Mercedes' hands made their way under his shirt, lightly tracing her fingers across his abs.

"Get a move on Lopez! The old hag is going to be- Well look what we have here." Sam and Mercedes pulled away from each other at the sound of Puck's voice. The two teens look over at him and Santana, both wearing identical smirks.

"Not that it's a surprise or anything," Puck continued. He made his way to the desk Mercedes as slid off it. He quickly slipped a key in to one of the desks pulled it open.

"Totally called it, now it's just confirmed." Said Santana as she handed Puck the sheet of paper she held. "Congrats on those hickeys you tried hiding last week, Mercedes does mighty fine work." Santana winked at Mercedes who rolled her eyes, fighting off the small smile itching to appear on her face.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Sam asked, hoping his face wasn't turning bright red at that moment.

"Brittany is failing her classes, so I'm helping her get a decent grade to get out of here." Santana shrugged crossing her arms.

"So, you took her test for her?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be obvious?" That earned him the nastiest glare from Santana, which was usually reserved for Rachel whenever she talked about herself.

"Oh please, She isn't as dumb as you all think." Santana spat before grumbling something under her breath. Puck slipped the colorful piece of paper in to its assorted folder, before placing it back in to the desk and locking it.

"All done, now let's get the hell out of here." Puck announced as he made his way to the door. Sam and Mercedes following them out knowing they'd only be left with few minutes before glee club.

Puck and Santana playfully pushed each other down the halls, while Mercedes gently grabbed Sam's hand, letting their fingers interlock as they rounded the corner to the Choir room.


End file.
